


Caught

by Minita



Series: Young Starks [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A tiny bit of bastard angst, F/M, Fluff, Imagined interactions between them, Is really sweet, Mention of little Arya, Mention of other baby Starks, The books don’t give us much, Young Sansa, young jon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 17:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20157091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minita/pseuds/Minita
Summary: Written for day 4 of Jonsa sugar and spice event prompt: Lazy days. The books don’t give us many interactions between the Stark children, this is my Jonsa heart  trying to fill the void.





	Caught

Young Jon and Sansa growing at Winterfell. Sansa and Jon have little secrets.

Jon hates lying. He can feel his cheeks reddening when he does. Father would be leaving in the morning with Robb and Lady Catelyn. They’re going to the Last Heart, Lord Umber’s son is marrying and they’re invited. Several castle servers and the Maester at Arms are travelling with them. This may be his only chance without actually having to lie to Father.

He trusts with so many people coming and going, and Lady Catelyn out of the way no one will notice him. Since Robb will go Maester Luwin told him he wouldn’t be having his lessons until they return. It’s now or never. He will get the bread from the kitchen at night when no one is watching, that would be easy. The horse less so, but he’s confident he can sneak it out without being noticed too. Not that anyone pays much attention to him anyway. The septa is busy with the girls, Old Nan in charge of Bran and baby Rickon.

He’s lurking, observing the windows of the stable trying to figure out how to get in there after they have locked in the door at night. He thinks he’s being completely inconspicuous when he hears her, “Jon, what are you doing?” He nearly jumps out of his skin. He gives her his most carefree smile, “nothing, just, I was just looking at the horses, hmm, you?”. Sansa bites down her lower lip the way she always does when she’s concentrating on something. She’s wearing her hair in two braids with tiny wild flowers tied at the end of them. Jon observes the blue of the flowers matches her big eyes and the thought helps him calm down. “All right,” she shrugs, and with the cutest twirl she walks away.

The sun drops early this time of the year. Everything is going according to plan, he only needs to be very, very quiet, He pushes the kitchen door. “Sansa?” She’s startled and drops a plate or something, “oh!,” “what are you doing here?” “Mmm, I...” “were you eating?” “No.” Jon looks at the sugar sprinkled on her nose and lips. They sit silently for a minute, and then Sansa smiles, “they left a lemon cake on that shelf, you won’t tell anyone, will you?” Jon shakes his head.

The candle in her hand flicks and makes her hair look golden, maybe that is what makes him say,“I wanted some bread for...” Sansa looks at him with a serious expression but the sugar powder in her nose makes him want to laugh. “Jon, were you...going to steal a horse?” His palms sweat, “why?”. He takes a deep breath, “I want to go find my Mum” “where?” “South,” he says with all the certainty of his ten years. “I know she would want me. Please don’t say anything Sansa.”

She bites her lower lip and frowns a little. All she has to do is tell her septa or Maester Luwin. Or she could just make a noise that alerts the stable boys and it will be the end of his plan. Her voice is a whisper, “but if you leave we will never see you again.” Jon sits there loosing track of time. Sansa yawns and says, “I should go to bed already before Septa Mordane wakes up.” “Hmm Sansa, you have some sugar in your nose.” “Oh!” She brushes her nose with the back of her hand, “better?” Jon stands up and leans over her. Very slowly he kisses her nose and the sugar is gone. She says goodbye with her hand as she closes the kitchen door.

In the morning a kitchen lad kicks his legs, “Snow! What are you doing here?” Maester Luwin spanks him but not hard and when he’s done he says with sadness in his voice, “I won’t tell your Lord Father, but the next time leave the lemon cake, ask for bread instead” He’s rubbing his butt on his way out when Sansa walks by the courtyard holding Bran’s hand and singing softly. Jon licks his lips and tastes sugar and lemon.


End file.
